


Selective Hearing

by SuzuyaChan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Reversal, DILF Eren, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Levi is 17 when it starts but 19 when it gets sexual, Levi makes loud comments about how hot Eren is, M/M, Rimming, fluff and humour and smut, heheh, top!Eren, which he overhears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzuyaChan/pseuds/SuzuyaChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternately called 'I Know It Might Be Bad But I'm In Love With Izzy's Dad'</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Levi was ninety-eight percent sure this made him a terrible friend.</em><br/>And the other two percent was a goddamn lie.</p><p> </p><p>(Chapter One is T+ rated and the story has a reasonable end there if you don't want to read the smut.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is posted on my tumblr, but because the second chapter is quite long so I decided to put it on here as well in case people would rather read it here  
> if you prefer to read it there then the first part can be found [here](http://oh-my-levi.tumblr.com/post/119229236594/joining-the-dilf-eren-and-pining-levi-thing-bc)
> 
> but that's why there are so many different sections and why it goes from Levi to Eren to Isabel! (3rd person; but follows them)

Levi was ninety-eight percent sure this made him a terrible friend.

And the other two percent was a goddamn lie.

But nonetheless he was stood in his best friend’s living room ogling her shirtless dad in a picture in a family photo. Yep, that’s right.  _Family photo._ It must have been five or so years old and as a result the picture quality was a bit shit, but not so bad that Levi wasn’t able to worship the newly appointed DILF. The picture was of Isabel and her dad at the beach, waves lapping at their feet and identical grins plastered on their faces and Levi was trying to ignore the guilt he felt from closely examining the way the man’s wet shorts stuck to his toned thighs. God, Levi had been friends with Izzy for years how had he never met her dad? He’d been missing out all this time and never even realised.

“What you looking at?” asked Isabel, coming back in from the kitchen, she set down the two cups of tea on the side table before coming to peer over his shoulder. “Ah, I love that photo,” she said, grinning down at it. “It’s so cute.” She nudged him out the way to get closer to it.

“Cute?” he reiterated, scrunching up his eyebrows at word. “Izzy, why didn’t you tell me your dad is class-A DILF?” The redhead seemed to choke on air.

“ _What_?” she spluttered. “No, Levi –  _no._  Tell me you’re joking,  _please._ ”

“I would not joke about that hot piece of ass,” said Levi solemnly and Isabel cringed visibly.

“Just stop, that is my  _dad_. Oh God, I know you’re horny and desperate but that is just too far,” she said, her whole face contorted into an expression of disgust.

“I’m not desperate,” said Levi, he might be seventeen and spend half his night jacking off, but that didn’t mean anything. Isabel raised an eyebrow. Okay, fine, so he was desperate. “Whatever, that does not change the fact that your dad is one hundred percent bangable, like take-me-on-every-surface bangable. Number one cause of gay boys’ wet dreams. Actual deity of DILFS.”

“Nice to know,” said a voice from behind him and Levi turned to find himself staring at the real life, slightly older and somehow infinitely hotter version of the man from the photo beside him. “I’m Eren, Isabel’s dad,” he said, seemingly trying not to grin too much and obviously highly amused by the situation. “But I suppose you already knew that.”

Levi stood there, wordlessly staring at his best friend’s father with a mix of awe and complete embarrassment. It took him a few seconds to compose himself, but once he had any sign of awkwardness was gone and he met Eren’s eyes with ease. Their visions locked for a while, Eren’s blue-green eyes still holding their former amusement, but with something of a challenge surfacing in them.

“Oh my god, both of you  _stop it_ , this is not funny,” complained Isabel, breaking off what Levi really hoped might have been eye-fucking between himself and her dad. But Eren just laughed.

“It’s nice to meet you,” said Eren, grinning at Levi and holding out his hand.

“You too,” the teen replied, taking it and trying to ignore the way the warmth sent shivers up his arm. “I’m Levi.”

“Ah, really? I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Eren Jaeger turned out to be not just the hottest guy Levi had ever met, but also the most laid back one too; he seemed to instantly defuse the potential awkwardness brought on by overhearing someone more than half your age expressing how they’d bang you in a heartbeat. To say the least, not an easy task. And that had been the start of Levi’s huge crush on his best friend’s dad. Yeah, that’s right.  _Crush_. He didn’t just find Mr Jaeger (“Call me Eren, please, you’re making me feel old”) hot, which he undoubtedly was, he practically worshipped the man. The way he laughed way too hard at Levi’s shit jokes, the way his brow creased with concern when Levi looked upset, the fact that he was actually able to distinguish Levi’s upset face from his normal face (even Izzy had problems with that sometimes).

“Levi, I haven’t been to your house in like a month, seriously dude, what the fuck?” complained Izzy as the two of them sat on the sofa four weeks later.

“Language Isabel,” Eren reprimanded her from the kitchen.

“God Dad, you sound so  _old_ ,” said Izzy, rolling her eyes as a scandalised Eren appeared at the doorway wearing pink washing up gloves, an oversized t-shirt and very short shorts. Goddamn it, Levi should not find that hot.

“I am not old,” he said pouting when Izzy made a face and turning to Levi for support. “I’m not old am I Levi?”

“No sir,” he assured and Eren’s face dropped.

“Oh God I am old,” he moaned. “You called me  _sir_. You don’t call young people sir.” He continued grumbling as he went back to washing up and Levi sighed, Eren  _was_ old – too old for him at least. But nonetheless he watched Eren’s perfect ass as it disappeared into the kitchen.

“I would greatly appreciate it if you stopped ogling my dad every time you see him,” complained Izzy, grimacing. “He is my  _father_  and that is so, so,  _so_  wrong.”

“I can’t help it,” said Levi, shrugging. “He has a really nice ass.” The redhead made fake retching noises and a voice called out to them from the kitchen.

“I might be old, but I’m not deaf, y’know?”

* * *

 

“God, I hate this job,” muttered Levi as the door closed behind his last customer and her screaming child. He’d been working at the corner shop for a little over a year to help support his mother with the rent and really the only decent thing was that he got to work next to one of his closest friends.

Farlan hummed his agreement and Levi rolled his eyes as the other teen surreptitiously went on his phone under the counter, he chuckled slightly and Levi peered round his arm to see Isabel’s name on the screen. The three of them were practically inseparable, he and Farlan had known each other since they were seven and although they’d only met Isabel in high school neither of them could really remember life without her. Admittedly they didn’t have many other friends, which was mostly Levi’s influence – as the short, gay, murderous looking kid in a small, relatively closed-minded town there had never been much hope – but Farlan and Isabel had stuck by him through all of it. In return Levi’s reputation offered them some kind of protection, not that his reputation wasn’t justified: Levi had first met Izzy when some older kids had been messing her around and let’s just say it was a while before they’d been able to return to school and the likely hood of them ever having kids was slim.

“What’s Izzy say?” he asked and Farlan turned to him.

“‘Check my snapchat I look cute today’,” he quoted and Levi snorted, watching as Farlan obliged and opened her snap to see a mirror selfie of the redhead in a plain top, dungaree shorts and cat tights, with the caption ‘seeing the new avengers film w/ the old man’. The image changed to a picture of her in the car sticking her tongue out saying ‘hella hyped’ and then another, landscape this time, of her pulling a face and Eren driving captioned ‘he won’t admit that Chris Evans is hot’. Levi’s heart fluttered. There he was, the man he’d been pining over for months now. Eren’s eyes were facing the camera, shining bright green in the sunlight streaming through the window; he was wearing a short sleeved top with his hands resting on the steering wheel, giving Levi a glorious view of those toned arms. Next was a video.

“Say he’s hot, c’mon, you know it’s true,” came Izzy’s voice through the speakers and the camera panned over to Eren.

“Put the camera away, Izzy,” he said, staring resolutely forward.

“Not till you admit it!” There was a pause and the man sighed.

“Fine, he’s a good looking man,” said Eren diplomatically. The video stopped and another followed, a close up of Izzy’s face as she said in a stage whisper:

“Don’t trust him. He’s got the hots for Iron Man.” There was an indignant yell from Eren before it changed again and the screen was black with the caption ‘he doesn’t know im filming this omf’.

“But he’s so  _short_ ,” complained Isabel’s voice. “And he’s kind of an asshole.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being short,” said Eren and Levi could feel his pulse racing.  _No Mr Jaeger, nothing at all_. “Besides the asshole thing is kinda hot.” Levi lent back against the till, feeling a little breathless. He was short (admittedly shorter than Robert Downey Jr.) and goddamn, if Eren had a thing for guys who acted like assholes then Levi was up there with the best of them. The click of a camera brought him out of his reverie and he looked up to see Farlan grinning down at the screen as he typed.

“No,” Levi growled out, trying to snatch the phone from his friend – but the blonde held it above his head so the smaller teen couldn’t reach it, but was perfectly able to see the screen. It was a picture of him, obviously lost in thought and with a rare smile curving his lips.

‘I think Levi just came a bit’

Levi stared at it horrified, before redoubling his efforts to grab the phone. But it was too late, Farlan had sent the image and the dark haired teen groaned loudly. Someone came into the shop, but they were both too distracted to pay them any attention.

“Fuck you Farlan,” he muttered and the other boy laughed.

“No thanks. You could ask Mr. Jaeger though,” he said grinning and Levi sighed heavily.

“I’m trying,” he replied with a grimace. Farlan’s phone buzzed and he checked it, laughing slightly.

“Izzy text me saying ‘oh my god is Levi there?’” Levi repositioned himself so that he could see the screen as Farlan typed.

_+Yeah, why?_

_-FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TELL ME YOU ARE NOT AT WORK_

_-SHIT_

_-FARLAN_

_+No he’s just wearing the uniform for his own enjoyment_

_-DO NOT JOKE WITH ME FARLAN CHURCH_

_-THIS IS SERIOUS SHIT_

The two boys exchanged glances of confused apprehension.

- _MY DAD JUST WENT TO BUY CINEMA SWEETS_

_-PLEASE KEEP THAT GODDAMN PERVERT IN CHECK_

“I am  _not_ a pervert,” Levi huffed, trying to control the excited fluttering in his stomach that said otherwise.

“Nah, you just have a  _huge crush_ on your friends thirty-something year old dad,” Farlan said grinning and Levi elbowed him lightly in the stomach.

“Okay, but have you seen the guy? I’m pretty sure I could get hard by just  _looking_  at him,” he said bluntly and the blond snorted.

“Classy.”

“You can be damn sure I’ll check  _him_  out,” said Levi, feeling a little disappointed when Farlan didn’t acknowledge his pun, but simply looked past him and gaped a little.

“Well,” said someone behind him and Levi swiveled around in horror to find the father of his best friend stood in front of him holding two cokes and a large bag of malteasers and sporting a simultaneously suggestive and amused smile. “I suppose it beats self-service.”

* * *

 

It was a couple of days after Christmas and Levi was lounging on the Jaeger’s sofa whilst Isabel and Farlan sat on the floor battling it out on Mario Kart. He wasn’t even sure why Izzy tried, nobody could beat Farlan at the game, it was like he’d come out of the womb with some innate video-gaming powers – but Levi wasn’t concentrating on that. In fact, he wasn’t really looking at the screen at all; all of his attention was focussed on the other person in the room. That’s right, resident sex god, hotter than hot, every-time-you-look-at-me-my-heart-does-this-funny-thing-that-makes-me-feel-like-I’m-dying Eren Jaeger was right there in front of him. Levi actually had to force himself to look forward rather than just stare at the man.

That all went to hell when Eren came towards him and prodded him with his foot.

“Move up, Levi, you’re taking up the whole damn sofa,” he said and the teen simply stared up impassively, having not really taken in what was being said to him. Eren however seemed to take this as insolence. “Seriously, Levi, I will sit on you, c’mon move.”

“Can’t say I’d mind that, Mr Jaeger,” said Levi, arching an eyebrow suggestively and feeling disappointed when Eren just laughed at him.

“God, I walked into that one,” he said and Levi frowned slightly, moving his legs so the older man could sit down next to him. “And it’s Eren, _please_.”

“Okay Eren,” the teen responded with a sensuality that was entirely wasted on the other man, who just nodded approvingly. They sat in silence for a while, Levi sneaking the occasional (see: every other second) glance at the other man, only to be met by green looking straight back him once, a thoughtfulness in them that turned to slight surprise. Levi couldn’t break the eye contact, he felt held in place, unable to do anything but stare straight back and wonder what the flickers of emotion were that seemed to bring out an almost golden colour amongst the green. Finally Eren turned away.

“How’s school?” he asked and Levi breathed out a little heavily. He didn’t want Eren to be reminded that he was still in school, it made him seem so young – made the distance between them so much more real.

“Shit,” he said and Eren gave him a disapproving look, but said nothing. Levi was pretty sure the older man had just given up on his language by now. “I only have about six months left, though, so at least it’ll be over soon.” Eren nodded sympathetically.

“Yeah, I felt the same,” he started, but stopped when something in his pocket buzzed. Levi’s mind definitely went straight to mobile phone. He did not think of any other possibilities of what could be vibrating in Eren’s pocket. “I need to take this,” Eren said apologetically, getting up and answering his phone. “Hi Armin,” Levi heard before the door shut and Eren’s voice became muffled. The teen sighed heavily and leant back on the sofa, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Stop moping,” said Farlan, looking up from the TV screen and still managing to dodge the banana skin on the racecourse. “

“And stop flirting too, Jesus Christ,” said Izzy, also looking up, but promptly falling off the edge of the road into the water. “Ah fuck,” she said, turning back to screen, but continuing to address Levi. “The second-hand embarrassment would kill me even if it weren’t my dad,” she said with a grimace. “Seriously Levi, he’s my  _father_  and he’s an  _adult-_ ” Levi cut across her.

“I’m an adult, too,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, as of two days ago,” snorted Farlan.

“Still eighteen,” he maintained. “I am an adult, Eren is an adult, if we were to have sex it would be-”

“STOP, LEVI, STOP,” yelled Isabel, dropping her controller in favour of placing her hands over her ears. Levi shrugged nonchalantly.

“You’re just pissed ‘cause I can legally bang your dad,” he said with a small smirk, turning his head so he was facing forwards and noticing that the door was a little open.

Levi could have sworn Eren had shut it behind him.

* * *

 

Eren had heard a lot about his daughter’s best friend before actually meeting him. The stories tended to leave him laughing so much his stomach hurt, but with the slight worry that maybe he shouldn’t be letting Izzy hang around with a kid that got in so much trouble and could be so rude – but he’d been assured that Levi was a decent guy, who did genuinely care for Isabel, so he’d let it go. From the description he’d been given – “he’s barely taller than  _me,_  dad, and he looks like he could kill a guy half the time” – Eren had expected some kind of angry looking child. So when the younger man had first turned to face him and Eren was confronted with a guy who looked like model material in every way except height, the brunet was not expecting  _him_  to be Isabel’s infamous best friend.

Eren had seen a lot more of Levi since then and he knew that the younger man had a crush on him: something that even went beyond the teen’s (very vocal) physical attraction to him. It was amusing and flattering, but Eren also knew where it came from – it was like having a celebrity crush, it wasn’t just about the person, it was about the fact that they were unattainable in some way.

The issue being that Eren wasn’t as unattainable as Levi thought.

As much as the older man wanted to say otherwise, there was something magnetic about Levi that he just couldn’t ignore. It had been there since their first meeting and at first Eren was completely ready to act on it, he’d even gone full bedroom eyes until they’d been properly introduced. But he couldn’t do anything. It wouldn’t be fair to Levi and besides Isabel would probably disown him – can a daughter do that? But still. Eren needed to keep his attraction to himself. Levi was nineteen years younger than him – wait, eighteen, he reminded himself, Levi had just had his birthday. And really that was making everything that much harder.

He’d finished his phone call with Armin and had started to open the door but stopped. They were talking about him.

“I’m an adult too,” came Levi’s voice. Eren didn’t know why he didn’t just go in, he’d walked in to worse sentences, but something kept him rooted to the spot. He leaned against the wall and listened, having to force himself to leave after the teenager pointed out that nothing they did would be illegal. He wanted it. Eren wanted it. But just because it was legal, didn’t make it right.

Levi didn’t understand what getting himself into a relationship with someone that much older at such a young age could do to his life. No. Eren needed to forget about his fantasies about a teenage boy who happened to be the best friend of his daughter and move on. And so he tried.

The months went by and Eren  _kept_  trying. He tried to ignore how much he enjoyed talking to Levi, how he laughed more freely, how he found himself inviting the younger man to stay for dinner with them. He couldn’t stop himself. He was so drawn in by Levi with his weird sense of humour; his rare smile; his blunt manner that hid the genuine care he had for the people around him. His everything, really.

Eren Jaeger was painfully in love with a kid half his age.

* * *

Isabel Jaeger was one hundred percent done with everything.

She was done with the ridiculous amount of work her university professor had set; she was done with the shitty customers at her part-time job; and more than anything, she was done with her father and best friend trying to pretend that they weren’t pathetically in love with each other.

Levi’s blatant ogling of her dad had been one thing (one  _totally wrong_ thing), but this was different. Levi at twenty kept up the same vocal appreciation for her dad as he had at seventeen – including his recent addition of answering the phone with “how’s the DILF?” and maintaining that his coming to stay in Christmas holidays was nothing to do with her it’d just been too many months since he’d seen “that fine ass”. But it was all a pretense and Izzy knew it. Not that he didn’t find her dad attractive, more that it was only his body that Levi was interested in.

Before going to university Levi had frequently joked about how all he was looking forward to were the hot guys but – as Isabel had been reliably informed by Farlan, who roomed with him – the student hadn’t gotten with anyone in the entire first term; had barely even  _looked_  at a single guy, regardless of any interest they’d shown in him. Apparently he spent most of the time on the phone. Izzy had seen the way Levi had looked at her dad, especially over the summer – the slight smiles, the wide eyes, the genuine care – but she’d presumed he’d get over it, especially after spending three months without seeing him. Really she would have assumed that there was some other reason; up until that one phone call with her dad.

“I asked Farlan and Levi whether they wanted to come back this weekend too – but apparently there’s some big speaker or something,” Isabel said, knowing Farlan had told her why, but completely unable to remember: she was so absorbed in her thoughts that she almost missed the implication of her dad’s response.

“Yeah, Levi mentioned it.” A pause.

“What do you mean Levi mentioned it? When did you talk to Levi?”

“We talk sometimes,” he said vaguely.

“…right and how often is sometimes?” she asked, suspiciously.

“Y’know just…sometimes.” Isabel could almost hear the shrug of his shoulders through the phone. “When we have time,” he added, as if that answered the question.

She remembered Farlan telling her about Levi spending all his time on the phone and gasped in horrified realisation. So that was who he was talking to.

That weekend Isabel observed her dad carefully – she knew that he’d always taken an interest in Levi and despite the frequent overheard innuendos, he seemed to get on with her friend. But she’d assumed it was just in a fatherly way. But oh, how wrong she’d been. She talked about her time at university, she talked about the new friends she’d made, she talked about Farlan – and Eren looked interested throughout, nodding and humming in all the right places, but it wasn’t until Levi’s name was mentioned that her his interest seemed to properly perk. There was spark in his eyes that Izzy had rarely seen before. And goddammit that was  _so_ wrong. And yet…what was worse? Knowing the two people she cared about most were on the edge of being truly happy, but letting that chance slip away; or knowing that her dad and best friend were banging?

As much as the second option made her gag, the guilty feeling that came along with knowing that if it weren’t for her there probably wouldn’t have been such a huge issue won over. Izzy decided she was literally the best daughter/best friend to ever have graced the planet. Which was exactly what she told her dad and friend once she sat them down on the sofa on the first day of Levi’s stay over Christmas.

“This is what you had to tell us?” asked Levi as Izzy paced in front of them, she’d hoped that the words would just come to her when she needed them but apparently that wasn’t the case.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” she muttered covering her face with her hands and letting out a long sigh.

“Doing what?” asked Eren evidently apprehensive.

“I made a reservation,” she said, ignoring her dad’s question and staring resolutely between the two of them.

“What?”

“A dinner reservation,” she clarified and Eren’s face seemed to relax slightly, although he still looked confused.

“Oh…where are we going?” he asked.

“Not  _we_. You,” she said pointedly and Levi sat up a little straighter.

“What you mean, ‘y—’?”

“You two,” Izzy interrupted him. “As in my father and my best friend. Are going to dinner. Together.”

They both stared at her in shock.

“Are you fucking with me?” asked Levi eventually.

“Why?” added Eren.

“Because you’re idiots who will not fucking tell each other how you feel and just go on a goddamn date and if I have to be in the same room as you fucking moping about each other I might actually just  _die of embarrassment_.” There was a long pause where the two men seemed to be avoiding looking at each other completely. Eren coughed a little before breaking it.

“Is that, uh – okay with you, Levi?” he asked, his usual confidence replaced by an awkward vulnerability. They locked eyes and Izzy felt like she might as well have disappeared because the two of them seemed to have forgotten her presence entirely.

“Yeah,” said Levi a little roughly. Oh God. They were doing that thing. The thing where people look between the eyes and the lips before having some huge romantic kiss and that was so not happening. Izzy was good but she wasn’t  _that_  good.

“Woah-woah, that’s enough, stop right there – there are rules, okay?” she said and they both blinked at her in confusion, pulling away from each other slightly.

“Rules?” said her dad blankly.

“No PDA. None. I want no unnecessary reminders of the fact that my dad and best friend are a thing, got it?” she looked between them and they nodded a little sheepishly. “Also, you are not allowed to ignore me for each other, I am still the coolest out of all of us so remember that, okay?”

Eren laughed a little and Levi rolled his eyes – there was a warmth that seemed to permeate the air around them, a sense of happiness and comfort.

Izzy smiled slightly.

Maybe this wasn’t so bad, after all.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3K of smut and dad jokes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I skipped out on the actual first date, I was going to write it but every time I tried it was just boring orz  
> But here we are...smut...  
> This is my second time writing smut and it is 10000x more explicit than last time oops
> 
> This series is also [on tumblr](http://oh-my-levi.tumblr.com/tagged/dilf!eren)

It was three months since Levi had begun dating the father of his best friend. A sentence that he tended to keep quiet around basically everyone; although Farlan had already joked that he wasn’t letting Levi anywhere near _his_ parents.

There wasn’t a huge amount that changed in his everyday life, his phone calls with Eren had already been relatively frequent; but were now supplemented by texts when they felt like it throughout the day. Their conversations had inevitably become more overtly flirty (often eliciting a dramatic sigh from Farlan as he left the room) and the few weekends that Levi had managed to go back to his hometown had resulted in a few more dinner dates and a lot of making out. Eren always stopped it before anything got too serious, tending to leave both men uncomfortably hard and Levi feeling slightly insecure. It was done gently, a gradual decrease in the heated atmosphere between them: with slower, less desperate kissing and shifting so Levi was no longer straddling the older man. But Levi had had enough of being subtly declined more sexual activities. If Eren didn’t want to, that was fine; but they couldn’t go on not talking about it.

So when, on Levi’s first night back over the Easter break, there was the tell-tale shift of Levi’s body so their crotches were no longer pressed together and the hands clutching at his hair loosened and fell to softly stroking along his undercut: Levi stopped altogether, drawing back so he was kneeling between Eren’s outstretched legs on the sofa.

“Why do you always do that?” he asked, his voice level; Eren looked at him guiltily.

“You noticed, huh?” he said, sitting up so his back was resting against the arm of the sofa and scratching the back of his head. “I, uh – well…” he trailed off, refusing to meet Levi’s eyes.

“It’s fine if you don’t want to, you just gotta let me know what you’re comfortable with,” he said and the older man’s eyes flicked back towards him, surprise registering.

“That’s not – of course I _want_ to, it’s just-” said Eren, pausing to collect his thoughts.

“Just what?” asked Levi, reaching forward and pushing the older man’s hair out of his face.

“It’s not because of _me_ , it’s because of _you_ ,” he said loudly and Levi was pretty sure his heart had stuck. “Ah fuck, not like that,” Eren clarified, his face scrunching up at the realisation of what he’d said. “I mean…you’re a lot younger than me Levi and I don’t want to pressure you into anything. You think I want to hold back? I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

“Why didn’t you just ask?” said Levi and Eren sighed.

“I don’t know,” he said honestly, before chuckling slightly. “God, you’re being so mature about this.”

“Uh huh,” Levi agreed smugly, moving so his knees were either side of Eren’s hips. “So what was it you were saying about not wanting to hold back?” he asked, lowering his weight onto the other man’s crotch. Eren’s breath caught.

“But Izzy—”

“Won’t be back till your birthday,” Levi reminded him, leaning forward so their lips were only centimetres apart, his forearms resting on the older man’s chest. He rolled his hips and felt Eren hard beneath him. The brunet’s hands were on his back, pushing up his t-shirt and massaging his back; the warmth of his skin sending shivers up Levi’s spine. Eren’s hands moved up further pulling Levi’s top with them until Levi had to stretch out his arms so the older man could pull it off completely; Levi was so in the moment he didn’t even have time to mourn the way Eren threw the top carelessly onto the floor. God, they were finally doing more than just making out.

Suddenly he was being pushed back, those firm hands pressing him into the other side of the sofa, so their positions had switched – Eren looming over him, a cocky smile curving his mouth.

“What do you want, Levi?” he asked, voice low and rough; Levi’s mouth went dry. Jesus fucking Christ, being that hot was unfair.

“Anything,” he choked out, swallowing when Eren moved in. The older man pressed their lips together lightly.

“Like that?” he asked innocently and Levi practically growled in frustration; Eren chuckled and moved in again. It was longer this time, the brunet catching his bottom lip between his teeth and biting down softly.

“That, then?” he said breaking away and moving further down to leave soft kisses along Levi’s jaw.

“More,” Levi muttered, he’d complain about Eren’s teasing but he was so turned on he could barely think straight.

“You need to tell me what you want, Levi,” he said, mouthing down the younger man’s neck before sucking lightly at his collarbone; moving his hips so their crotches were pressed together. A moan caught in Levi’s throat and he wrapped his legs around Eren, pulling him closer.

“I don’t fucking care, just do _something_ ,” he managed and Eren huffed out a laugh that tickled against Levi’s neck.

“Okay then,” he said, lifting Levi off the sofa with ease and earning a small yelp from the younger man.

“Fuck me,” he muttered in surprise, wrapping his legs more securely around Eren’s waist as the other man carried him from the living room to the bedroom.

“I plan to,” said Eren and Levi scoffed.

“God that was like dad joke material,” he said cringing. “Don’t make dad jokes when we’re about to have sex.”

“I thought you were into the whole dad thing?”

“Oh my God _stop_.”

“What was it you called me when we first met, ‘deity of DILFs?’” he said grinning.

“Why do you even remember that?” Levi asked, embarrassed.

“Are you kidding? That was probably the most memorable first meeting of my life,” laughed Eren, laying him down on the bed and standing back up before starting to unbutton his shirt. “What does that make me now? DIGF? Dad I’m _going_ to fuck.”

“Not if you keep up with these jokes you won’t be,” Levi groaned sitting up and reaching towards Eren, pulling him down so their foreheads were pressed together. “Go back to doing the hot dad thing, not the cringy one,” he said, leaning up to press their mouths together briefly before trailing kisses down the man’s neck and chest, taking over the unbuttoning of Eren’s shirt. Once all the buttons were undone Eren threw his shirt to the side leaving Levi to stare at his toned body in wonder. Fuck, how was Eren even real, never mind about to take his V-card? Huh, well that was something he hadn’t mentioned.

Eren leant over him, pressing Levi back into the mattress and started mouthing at Levi’s collarbone, hands braced either side of him. He moved down, tongue flicking out over one of Levi’s nipples making the younger man gasp; Eren’s eyes flicked up to him, pupils blown with lust and a slightly veiled almost feral playfulness as he moved further down Levi’s body.

“Eren,” Levi managed, as the older man’s hands began undoing his jeans. “I uh – I haven’t…” Eren paused, looking up at him; the lust in his eyes subsiding slightly and replaced by concern. “I haven’t done this before,” Levi finished, the warmth in the other man’s eyes making him feel more at ease. “Not the full thing, y’know?” Eren looked a little shocked at first but his expression soon smoothed out and he moved up to press a kiss to Levi’s temple.

“I shouldn’t have assumed anything,” he said, looking carefully at Levi. “Are you sure this is alright? You can tell me to stop at any time, literally any time, and I will.”

“Yeah,” breathed the younger man, reaching up to push the hair away from Eren’s face. “Can we please do something now? I’m so turned on it’s actually painful.” Eren huffed out a laugh, fingers resuming their work with his jeans as he leant down to capture Levi’s lips with his own; swiping teasingly across the smaller man’s lower lip before turning his full attention to Levi’s jeans. He gently pulled Levi’s hips from the mattress in order to shimmy the jeans down before tossing them away to join his own shirt.

Levi sat up, reaching forward to run his fingers over Eren’s chest before dipping lower to undo his trousers. Once they were both just in boxers, Eren climbed on top of Levi, positioning himself so that when he let his weight down their covered lengths rubbed together. Levi let out a sigh, wrapping his hands around Eren’s back and grinding up towards him.

“Fuck,” he muttered, tracing his fingers down Eren’s spine until he reached the band of his boxers; Levi pulled at the elastic slightly and the brunet obliged, moving so he could take them off – leaving the younger man staring a little awe struck at the now completely naked man. He reached forward, tentatively taking Eren’s hard cock in his hand and stroking it, the older man let out a long breath and leant down to kiss him.

“Not now,” he muttered against Levi’s lips, who stopped, feeling a little uncertain. “Tonight’s about making you feel good,” Eren continued and the younger man practically melted at the slight growl in his voice. “How d’you wanna do this?” he asked, lifting himself off of Levi and reaching over to his bedside cabinet.

“Uh, can you top?” asked Levi, figuring it’d probably be easier that way to start with.

“Sure,” said Eren, putting the lube and a condom pack on the bed before returning to the younger man. “You’re gonna have to take these off,” he said, tracing his index finger over the fabric that covered Levi’s hard cock and grinning up at the younger man, who let out a low sigh. “Although maybe not yet,” Eren reconsidered, leaning down and placing his lips on the fabric, mouthing at Levi through the material.

“Uh, ah – fuck,” the younger man muttered, unable to resist running his hands through Eren’s hair, who looked up at him through those dark, thick eyelashes and smirked. Fucking smirked, the bastard. But Levi didn’t have much time to consider that; Eren was pulling his boxers down, leaving them both completely naked. He hunched his shoulders unconsciously, a response to the self-conscious feeling that came with wearing literally nothing in front of the hottest guy he’d ever seen. Fuck. How was this happening?

Eren chucked the underwear and moved back up to him, earning a slight moan from Levi when their cocks rubbed together. He pressed a kiss to the younger man’s forehead, whilst grabbing the lube and squirting a generous amount onto his hands, rubbing it around to warm it up before spreading Levi’s legs apart; stroking down the thigh with the back of his hand.

“You alright?” he asked, his index finger trailing around the outside of the tight ring of muscles.

“I’d be a lot more alright if you got the fuck on with it,” Levi retorted and Eren huffed out a laugh, pressing his finger in slowly. Levi gasped a little; he’d tried it by himself before, but the feeling was still foreign.

“Tell me when it’s okay,” Eren said and Levi didn’t miss a beat.

“It’s okay,” he breathed out and Eren began to move the finger almost painfully slowly. “Ahh, ah – faster than that.” The older man obliged, moving faster until Levi told him he was ready for more.

“God, you look so good like this,” muttered Eren after a while, eyes trained on the way Levi’s head was pushing back into the mattress; his chest rising and falling rapidly. “I could just eat you up.” He paused, a smirk curving his lips as an idea came to mind. “I will, if you want me to.” Levi’s eyes widened. That had been his masturbation fodder since he was seventeen. He wasn’t quite sure why the idea had appealed to him so much, nonetheless the image of Eren tonguing him had been high up the list of things he never thought would happen but wanted more than anything.

“Fuck yes,” he said, and saw the older man’s eyes widen slightly at his enthusiasm before settling back into that sexy smile; he pulled his fingers out and lifted Levi by the hips, bending him so his feet were almost resting on the wall behind them. Levi would thank any and all Gods for the view he got next. Eren’s face nestled between his ass cheeks, eyes caught between ravenous and smouldering; he flicked his tongue out, running the tip around the tight ring of muscles, teasingly taking his time before pushing in. Levi moaned; he couldn’t help it, the way Eren’s tongue worked inside him was fucking magical.

“Yes,” he muttered, losing all control of his voice. “Yes, fuck – Eren, like that,” he muttered as Eren continued to thrust his tongue in and out. “Oh my fucking – if you keep this up I’m gonna fucking come, you’re gonna have to stop,” he breathed out after a while and the older man pulled back immediately, smirking a little at Levi’s flushed face and heavy breathing. “Just get on and fuck me, Christ,” he muttered, wanting to whoop when Eren finally picked up the condom from the bed.

“I’m not Christ, I’m Eren,” he said grinning and Levi half laughed-half groaned.

“What did I fucking say about dad jokes?” he threatened, wondering how one man could be so incredibly hot and so incredibly embarrassing at the same time.

“Sorry, sorry,” said Eren, laughing as he rolled on the condom and squirted more lube onto his hand, coating himself carefully before moving back to Levi. “You okay?” he asked, stroking the hair out of the younger man’s face as he positioned himself between his legs. Levi nodded hard.

“Yeah,” he said, more than a little breathless. “You?” he added and Eren smiled.

“I’m good,” he said, leaning down and pressing his lips to Levi’s, who pressed right back; it was chaste but intimate and it made Levi’s heart flutter because fuck it – he’d never felt like this about anyone. “Hey, lift your hips a moment,” Eren instructed and Levi obliged, feeling a pillow being pushed beneath him. “It’ll make it easier,” explained the older man and he nodded.

Levi drew in a sharp breath when he felt the head of Eren’s cock against him, but the taller man was slow, pressing through the tight muscles with care; he closed his eyes slightly, focussing on the sensation – not quite comfortable, but not in a painful way, more unfamiliar than anything.

“Levi?” The younger man opened his eyes, staring up in near reverence. Eren, ruffled looking, his breathing a little heavy, his ocean eyes bright and a slight flush across his chest: he was beautiful. Breath-taking. Levi couldn’t think; he was utterly overwhelmed by the other man. God, there was something so fucking magical about him: his words; his voice; his movements; his laugh.

“I love you,” he blurted out; unable to hold it back. Eren’s eyes widened and Levi covered his face with his hand. It was too early to spout shit like that. “Fuck sorry, I didn’t mean to – it just kinda came out. You don’t have to say anything. I shouldn’t have, not whilst we’re like this, it’s not fair to-.”

“Shh, Levi,” Eren pulled his hand away intertwining their fingers and leaning down to kiss him. “I feel the same.”

“You-?” Levi choked out.

“Yeah,” he said, lips pulling up into a smile. “I love you.”

“Oh.” His heart was beating harder than ever before, a warmth radiating from it and filling his whole body. He smiled slightly, squeezing Eren’s hand in his own.

“Am I okay to move?” the older man asked and Levi hummed his affirmation.

He moved slowly, careful not to hurt Levi, but soon he was moving faster – settling into a steady rhythm. At first it had still felt a little uncomfortable, but as the thrusts increased Levi found himself panting at the feeling of Eren inside him. He pulled the older man down to him, wrapping his arms round his back and kissing him sloppily – ending up with their foreheads pressed together as they breathed heavily against each other.

“Fuck,” Levi whined and Eren merely moaned in response, reaching down between them to stroke the younger man’s neglected cock. Levi’s hands tightened on his back, nails digging in and Eren whimpered slightly. “You like that, huh?” he asked, dragging his nails across the other man’s back experimentally; Eren let out an ungodly moan.

“Levi,” he breathed against his mouth. “God, you feel so – oh _god_.”

Levi wanted it to last, but knew that the way it was going he really wouldn’t be much longer until it was over; but damn if we wasn’t going to try something first.

“Eren?” he said, trying to draw the other man’s attention, but it came more like a moan than a question; so instead he decided to just act, pushing Eren away slightly and garnering a confused look. “Lie on the bed,” he instructed breathily and Eren pulled out and leaving him missing the feeling, but he didn’t show it; after all this would be worth it. The brunet obliged, eyes fixed intently on Levi as he lay on his back panting slightly. Levi climbed over him, kneeling on the bed as he aligned Eren’s cock to him till he could sink down onto it. The older man gasped, eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly as he watched Levi ride him; slowly at first, gaining confidence with each movement. He leant forward, Eren’s hands guiding his hips with the rhythm, his own hands clutching at the brunet’s shoulders until…

“ _Fuck_ ,” he moaned, as thrust up to meet him and hit just the right spot. “Oh, God, _Eren.”_ One of the older man’s hands moved from his hips to Levi’s length; stroking him in time as they moved. The younger looked at him, taking in the dishevelled hair, the flushed face, the mouth hanging slightly open. Levi was on the edge; it took just one more thrust to send him over, closing his eyes and feeling all of his muscles contracting involuntarily, unable to hold back the moan that erupted from his mouth as he came over Eren’s hand. Their rhythm stuttered to a halt and Levi had just enough presence of mind to see the brunet’s face contorting with pleasure, letting out a guttural moan as he came.

Levi let himself fall onto Eren’s chest, feeling sweaty and overwhelmed – his breathing heavy and ragged. But more than anything he felt fucking fantastic.

“You okay?” asked the older man as he pulled out and shifted Levi onto the other side of the bed so he could deal with the condom, before returning to the younger man and softly stroking his hair. Levi huffed out a laugh.

“Fucking understatement,” he muttered, the post-orgasmic haze making him feel almost giggly. “Fuck,” he laughed tiredly; wiping his face with his hand and catching Eren’s hand, winding them together and smiling a little when the older man lifted them to his mouth and pressed a kiss on the back of Levi’s hand.

“C’mon let’s get cleared up,” said Eren and Levi nodded, but felt too sleepy to move; the older man chuckled at him as he stared up grumpily, before pulling him into his arms. Levi huffed but snuggled into Eren’s chest as he was carried bridal style to the bathroom.

“I meant what I said earlier,” he said, his voice slightly muffled against the other man’s body.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> I am taking prompts on tumblr so send me an ask [[here](http://oh-my-levi.tumblr.com/ask)] (can't guarantee anything but I'll try!)


End file.
